


you taste like heaven.

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!





	you taste like heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

“Marinette.” Alya was examining Marinette’s face closely, looking for any hints that she regretted anything that had just happened.

 

“Hmm?” Marinette hummed, looking back at Alya’s wide, curious eyes.

 

“Do you regret what just happened?” Alya looked away, her eyes flickering back and forth between Marinette’s eyes and the floor. They had shared an intimate moment, a short, but sweet kiss and Alya was afraid Marinette would want to take it back and cut off ties with Alya. They had both wanted to, but Alya was scared Marinette didn't feel anything after.

 

“No.” was Marinette’s simple but firm reply.

 

“Are you sure?” Alya asked again and Marinette reached for her hand.

 

“I mean it. I don’t.” Marinette leaned in and Alya did, too. “I’m absolutely blessed to be able to kiss you, to hold you, to _love_ you, Alya.”

 

“You love me?” Alya murmured and Marinette nodded, a hitch in her breath as Alya slowly began to kiss her and Alya’s mouth was filled with a slight vanilla flavor.

 

“You taste like vanilla.” Alya breathed out and she was searching Marinette’s eyes for any signs of regret but found none. 

 

“You taste like heaven.” Marinette sighed dreamily and Alya’s cheeks reddened slightly, as she pulled Marinette into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Day(s): 19 +24 --> Vanilla + blessed


End file.
